User talk:112.202.163.248
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Kgs88error/Wouldn't it be cool if Zombie Farm had .../@comment-112.202.163.248-20110303121320 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kgs88error (Talk) 12:13, March 3, 2011 Test Your test is great, thx for making it! I will add a 'test' category to the main page. Just givr me some days to do it, im now on iphone. I suggest to make a blog page for the answers, results. That requires no wiki editing experience which some people may not have Kgs88error 05:54, April 5, 2011 (UTC) _____ I wouldn't do it as people could cheat their scores. _____ Ok, or just allow edits temporarily. My log in name is farrell99999 _____ I've changed the test a bit. Please take the test again and upload the answers in the Zombie Farm test results page by editing the Answers portion. Don't forget your name. Do you have another name aside from Kgs88error? My result my only mistake was the lima bean. I tought its from level 19. All my other guesses were correct. Those level questions are a little hard but that is no problem. I noticed some mistakes in the quiz, not big ones, but it's a test so let's make things clear. *A1 Playfore is The Playforge correctly *A3 it's too easy with these numbers *A4 it is for all iDevices, the iPhone is correct though *B10-11 there are 3 plants that never wither *from B12 unofficial zombie types, strong is large, normal is regular etc. *D not clear what is 'go away' and what's with calculate. Hope this helps a bit Kgs88error 15:06, April 5, 2011 (UTC) _____ Ok, thanks for answering it. Please edit the A1 for me. I am supposed to give A3 for a giveaway. It would be too hard if I told everyone to give 3. So just give me the third for a bonus point. The D is stated in the FAQ!!! I just copied it. Ok, I will be posting your score in the Zombie Farm test score page. If you forwarded this to other players, please tell them to just post their answers to the Zombie farm test results page. Do you have other friend who play Zombie Farm as well? Please also inform this to others. Remember, I won't reveal the answers unless there are at least 100 people who took the test. Which means that only 0.0001% of the players need to take the test in order for me to reveal the answer key. ____ Is it you who blocked the main page from editing? If you did, please let me edit it to make a new category. I would be doing it by tomorrow and I understand the computer symbols. I practically need to put it to the main page so that it would be much more popular. Or can you edit A1 for me so that the page will have 3 edits and it will be in the page with most edits?